Fotografia
by EneriRenie
Summary: Yoh and Anna sort through some pictures.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Title taken from Nelly Furtado's song of the same title, though fic has nothing to do with the actual song. Hehe. I do love the song, even if I couldn't understand a word of it.

Reen's ramblings: Because I have spent two days sorting our family's photos ::coughdustypicturescough:: ::hacks up a dust bunny:: AND I'm still not done. And because I'm stuck on Prom's chapter 6. Hehe.

Oh, and just a warning…I just made up most of the…er, stuff…in this fic. So…don't ask. XD

For Apple-chan and da-mouse. For your Yoh/Anna faith. Amen. XD

---

**Fotografia******

---

"What are you doing?"

Anna gave a little start at the voice. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Yoh enter her room. She glared at him. "Don't you knock?"

"Your door was open," Yoh pointed out, moving to stand next to her.

"Whether the door was open or not, one should still knock before entering."

He grinned at her bent form. "Would you like me to go back and do just that?"

She sighed, looking up at him. "Do whatever you want, just don't bother me, Yoh." She bent over again to place a picture on the floor.

His gaze fell to the objects surrounding Anna. "Hey, are those…photos?"

"Don't touch them," she said sharply. "I've spent nearly two hours arranging them, and if you mess them up, I swear—"

"Oh hey, look at this!" Yoh sat down and picked up a photo from a pile. It was a shot of their group in Patch Village. Horo-horo and Ren looked ready to pounce on Chocolove, whose mouth was open as if he was telling one of his corny jokes. Anna was arranging her bandanna-made-scarf around her neck. He himself was grinning goofily as always, which brought a grin to his face this time. Tamao was standing to the right, frowning at something near her feet, and Ryu looked like he was arguing with somebody, but there was no one in front of him. Faust also seemed to be making goo-goo eyes at the air.

Yoh frowned. "What…" Then it hit him. "Look, Amidamaru and Tokageru and the others aren't seen in this picture," he said, brandishing the picture in Anna's face.

She brushed his hand away irritably. "Of course they can't be seen, they're SPIRITS. And I told you not to touch those."

He ignored her, and continued to look through the pictures. "Wait, what about this one?" He held out a photo towards Anna again, who took it, rolling her eyes. "How come Eliza's big form can be seen in this one?"

"It's called Mephisto E," she muttered, placing the photo on a pile. "Faust would kill you for not remembering."

He looked at the next picture. "Oh wow, my Spirit of Sword! WOW! Where am I?" He squinted his eyes. "There's me! I'm so small!" He laughed, and Anna rolled her eyes again. "Wow, I never realized it was that BIG…so how come this one can be seen, too?"

"I guess furyoku is a different matter altogether," Anna said absently as she continued to methodically sort the photos into piles around her.

"Hey, this one is cool," Yoh exclaimed. It was a shot of Team Ren poised for battle. "Did you take all these?"

"One, we don't have a camera, and two, I'm not into photography." Anna stared at a picture for a few seconds before placing it decidedly on a pile. "These are Manta's. He brought them over the other day."

"Huh." Yoh scratched his head. "So Manta has a camera and he's into photography?"

"Of course he has a camera," Anna snapped. "And it would LOOK like he's into photography. Shut up and keep quiet, Yoh." She snatched the picture she had recently placed onto a pile and placed it on another pile. He was making her lose her concentration.

For a few blessed seconds, Yoh looked through the photos he was holding silently. Of course, she knew the silence wouldn't last. "Hey Anna, I was just thinking…how did Manta have these developed? Wouldn't people be freaked out if they saw some of the shots in here?"

She placed the last picture on a pile, sighing resignedly, and then pulled a huge photo album towards her. "He didn't, Manta used a digital camera. No need to develop, just printing." She ripped off the plastic off the page noisily, then began placing pictures on the sticky page. "I heard it's quite expensive having digital photos printed, but maybe they have their own company or something. Their family is rich, anyway."

Just then, a gust of wind from Anna's open window came blowing in, scattering some of the photos around. Anna hurried over to the window and slammed it close before the wind could do further damage.

She stalked back to Yoh and the photos. "Damn it," she hissed. "Now I have to arrange these all over again." She glared at him as if it was his fault.

Yoh stood up and grinned sheepishly. "I'll pick them up for you." He proceeded to go about the room, picking up the scattered pictures.

He never even knew Manta had brought a camera and was taking pictures during those times. He grinned, looking at a shot of a quarreling Shilva and Karim. Manta is truly a genius, Yoh mused. His pictures are all beautiful and natural and artistic. He shrugged. He knew he was no photography expert, but that's what he thinks about Manta's photographs anyway.

Yoh bent over to pick up the last picture, which was face down on the floor. He turned it over and stared at it.

It was a close-up shot of Anna and him. He wasn't grinning as he usually does, and Anna wasn't frowning as she usually does…They were looking at each other, the corners of their mouths turned up slightly, as if they were sharing a secret between them.

"Yoh, what's keeping you? Hurry up and give those to me."

He padded over to Anna and handed her the pictures, still staring at the one of them together.

"Aren't you going to give me that one?" Anna said, looking impatient.

He looked at the photograph one last time before handing it to her, grinning. She frowned at him, and then gazed at the photograph herself.

Yoh turned around before he could see her expression. "I'll go and make dinner now."

---

"This is nice of Anna-san," Manta said, looking through one of the many photo albums on the floor. He and Yoh were sitting in the living room, having just finished doing the dishes. Anna had already retired to her room. "But I really didn't mean for her to do all these. I just brought them over here, but I was going to arrange them myself."

Yoh shrugged. "If Anna did it by herself, then she wanted to do it. Just thank her later." His face brightened suddenly. "Oh hey, I don't know if you remember, but you took a really nice picture of Anna and me. Let me show it to you." He snatched the album from Manta's hands excitedly and began poring through it. Manta shook his head, smiling exasperatedly.

Yoh frowned, closing the photo album. It wasn't there. He grabbed another album and looked at the pictures hurriedly. Maybe she didn't want anyone else to see it, he thought, feeling a little sad.

Manta looked at the clock over head, but not before seeing a framed picture that wasn't on the mantle before. He grinned to himself. "It's getting late. I have to go, Yoh-kun. You can show me the picture tomorrow."

A few minutes later, while walking down the street, Manta began to feel a little evil for not telling Yoh what he saw. Then he shook his head and chuckled a little. Yoh would see it for himself, anyway.

---

**The end.******


End file.
